The present invention relates generally to a portable grinding machine with a protective cover.
A portable grinding machine with a protective cover is disclosed in DE 101 15 635 C1, which is attached to be rotatably overlooked and adjustable on the housing of the portable grinding machine. In this manner, the angle grinder protective cover is rotatably overlooked only in a selected direction; the opposite direction is locked.
The lock rotary direction runs the same as the working rotary direction of the rotary tool. Thus, even with existing shavings, work piece fragments, or debris of a rotary tool that can disrupt grinding by contact on the inner side of the protective cover, the protective cover cannot rotate.
The know solution functions satisfactorily and safely; however, it is made of many complex components, so that manufacturing costs are high.